<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Me echarías de menos? by vclkway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944345">¿Me echarías de menos?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkway/pseuds/vclkway'>vclkway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPAINRP - Fandom, volkway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>+18, Comfort, M/M, NSFW, soft, volkway sexo ooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkway/pseuds/vclkway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nsfw explícito.<br/>Basado en Pol y Bruno de Merlí. Los primeros diálogos son totalmente de ellos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viktor Volkov - Jack Conway, Viktor Volkov / Jack Conway, volkway - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Me echarías de menos?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://youtu.be/Y6CfAOFfa2Q</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>–En mi puta vida podría tener una casa así. –escuchó decir a Jack, mirando alrededor de ellos.</p>
<p>Estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Conway, en casa de Greco.</p>
<p>–¿Por qué no? –preguntó, mirándole a él.</p>
<p>Jack le había hecho una pequeña señal a Viktor para que fuese tras él. Todos estaban en la piscina, menos ellos, que ahora estaban sobre un mesón, viendo hacia fuera.</p>
<p>–Tío, ¿no conoces mi familia? –respondió, con una sonrisa algo nostálgica. –<em>Lo que queda</em> de mi familia. Podrían haberse muerto todos, menos mi madre y mi abuela. Joder, feliz me quedaba con ellas.</p>
<p>–Hostia, Jack, tío. –bufó, recostándose tras él.</p>
<p>Hubo un pequeño silencio acompañado de una risa del mayor.</p>
<p>–¿Qué me hubiese regalado ella por los dieciocho? –habló, sonriendo. Le gustaba pensar en ella; le traía paz. –Cuando era pequeño, todos tenían más cosas que yo. Más regalos, casas más grandes… Siempre quise esas cosas. Si tienes una casa así, tienes la vida más fácil.</p>
<p>Viktor se reincorporó, parándose junto a Jack, el cual seguía hablando.</p>
<p>–Para empezar, seguro vives con una tía que está buenísima. Imagínate. –comenzó, poniéndose frente a él, solo que ahora de pie. –Estás aquí, en esta casa gigante, lujosa, con una bata de seda… Y viene la tía. Se te acerca.</p>
<p>Volkov rodó los ojos y rió, algo incómodo por el ejemplo, y nervioso por el cómo Conway se iba acercando lento.</p>
<p>No había logrado contarle a Jack que "las tías" no son lo que él "busca," pero sí había dejado pistas. Y, joder, pistas demasiado obvias que cualquiera podría notar.</p>
<p>Y también pistas del claro enamoramiento que tenía por el mayor.</p>
<p>–Te abraza y te clava las tetas. Tú le coges el culo con las dos manos… –con las manos intentó imitar la escena, mientras Volkov seguía riendo algo incómodo. –Y la morreas a saco. Mucho rato... Luego se agacha, la coge y te la come.</p>
<p>Sus caras ahora estaban más cerca y pasando lo que a ambos les parecería "zona personal," pero a Jack le daba igual y seguía con su historia.</p>
<p>–¿Qué? No me digas que no te gustaría, Viktor. –su tono de voz era más calmado de lo que sería normalmente. Burlesco, quizás.</p>
<p>–Jack, ya sabes que... A mí las tías no me van del todo. –soltó.</p>
<p>Jack se acercó un poco más.</p>
<p>–¿Ah, no? –preguntó, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.</p>
<p>Volkov negó.</p>
<p>Y Jack puso una mano sobre su entrepierna, apretando.</p>
<p>–Entonces, ¿por qué se te paró? –preguntó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Como si fuese algo normal tomarle la polla por sobre el traje de baño a tu <em>mejor amigo</em> en plena fiesta, mientras todos estaban fuera.</p>
<p>Y por la mente de Viktor, pasaron mil escenarios.</p>
<p>Podía correr, salir de ahí y fingir que eso nunca pasó.</p>
<p>Podía alejarse y enojarse.</p>
<p>Podía decirle que estaba enfermo o alguna mierda así, ya se le ocurriría en el momento.</p>
<p>O, bueno… Hacer lo mismo que había hecho el otro, y poner una mano sobre su polla por sobre la ropa.</p>
<p>Lo cual hizo.</p>
<p>–¿Y tú? –le devolvió la pregunta, acercándose un poco más, sintiendo la respiración agitada del mayor.</p>
<p>No pudo procesar más antes de que Jack rompiese la distancia y lo besara con fuerza. Como si fuese su último día sobre la tierra y no tuvo oportunidad de besar a nadie más. Como si realmente le quisiera.</p>
<p>Apoyó una mano sobre la nuca de Viktor y le acercó para profundizar el beso, sonriendo en el beso en cuanto el ruso copió su primer movimiento.</p>
<p>Siguió el beso, cada vez más apasionado mientras ambos jadeaban y Jack mordió el labio inferior de Viktor, haciendo que soltase un quejido, el cual solo hizo que las ganas de coger ahí mismo aumentaran.</p>
<p>–Joder, besas de puta madre. –murmuró, acercándole por la cintura.</p>
<p>–Te la puedo <em>comer</em> de puta madre también. –dijo marcando su acento y Jack volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, bajando sus manos al culo del ruso para <em>amasarlo</em>.</p>
<p>Le tomó desde ahí y lo subió al mesón, poniéndose entre sus piernas para sacarle la polera (Viktor andaba solo con un short), y volvió a él, besando ahora su cuello, dejando una que otra marca por ahí y por allá.</p>
<p>Viktor quería hablar, quería decirle algo, pero muchas palabras no necesitaban ahora. Además, ¿qué cojones le diría? ¿Le contaría sobre su ida al súper?</p>
<p>Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Jack mientras este bajaba por su pecho y se sorprendió un poco al sentir dos dedos en su boca, intentando entrar, los cuales lógicamente dejó pasar enseguida, chupándolos con gusto y viendo a Jack dejar más marcas por su estómago, subiendo de vez en cuando a sus pezones para molestarlo un poco ahí.</p>
<p>Sacó sus dedos de la boca del ruso y rápidamente bajó los shorts, dejando a su vista la erección que traía.</p>
<p>Se relamió los labios, besando a lo largo mientras bajaba la mano con saliva a su entrada… A lo que le quedó mirando.</p>
<p>–Me lavo seguido. –soltó una pequeña risa. Nunca habría pensado en qué Jack estaba al tanto de <em>esas</em> cosas, pero tampoco iba a pensar en eso ahora.</p>
<p>Jack sonrió y metió la punta de su polla en la boca a la vez que masajeaba la entrada con el dedo índice, escuchando los suaves jadeos que soltaba el otro y sintiéndose completo, podría decirse.</p>
<p>Comenzó a bajar por su miembro y succionar despacio a la vez que metía el dedo en un intento de distraerlo del dolor que podría llegar a causar, pensando en que lo estaba logrando, ya que Viktor solo gemía.</p>
<p><em>"Joder, cómo desearía poder escucharlo gemir mi nombre fuerte,"</em> pensó, metiendo el dedo hasta la mitad y comenzando un vaivén lento, para que se acostumbrase con el primero.</p>
<p>Podría ser un hijo de puta, un sádico, la mierda que sea, pero a Viktor... A él no podría dañarlo.</p>
<p>O sea… La primera vez teniendo relaciones al menos no. Luego ya descubrirían las cosas que les gustan a ambos, y–</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Por qué proyecto un futuro?"</em>
</p>
<p>Negó para sí mismo y volvió a chupar su polla, subiendo y bajando a la misma velocidad en la que metía y sacaba el dedo.</p>
<p>Apenas notó que estaba lo suficientemente desconcentrado, metió el segundo, poco después comenzando a hacer movimiento de tijeras para abrirlo mejor.</p>
<p>Lo único que salía de la boca del ruso eran gemidos, jadeos, un par de quejidos disfrazados con placer y el nombre de Jack en susurros.</p>
<p>Y… Jack pensaba en que podría escucharlos siempre.</p>
<p>Dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo en su miembro y bajó a su entrada, pensando en si pasar la lengua por ahí o no. No se decidía.</p>
<p>En parte pensaba que ya había hecho cosas así con mujeres, pero, joder. No era lo mismo.</p>
<p><em>"Es un puto culo, idiota,"</em> y pasó la lengua un par de veces, emocionándose al sentir jalones en su cabello junto a gemidos. Eso le indicaba que iba por buen camino.</p>
<p>Volvió a su polla, pero ahora tiró saliva en su otra mano para masturbarlo nuevamente al mismo ritmo en el que trabajaba su entrada.</p>
<p>–J-joder solo m-métela ya- –intentó alegar para que fuese más rápido y se quejó al verle negar.</p>
<p>–No te voy a hacer daño, anormal. –murmuró.</p>
<p>–Me cago en- –suspiró.</p>
<p>En el fondo no quería hacer esto tan rápido. Quería que durase lo máximo posible, pero, joder. Estaban en una casa ajena, en una fiesta. En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jack, mejor dicho.</p>
<p>Mientras sus amigos se emborrachaban y quizás más de uno terminaba en coma etílico.</p>
<p>Así que, lamentablente, tenían que apresurarse.</p>
<p>–Te… Te propongo algo. –dijo entre jadeos, haciendo que Jack parase lo que estaba haciendo y le miró, atento. –Conoces… ¿Conoces lo del semáforo?</p>
<p>Jack negó.</p>
<p>–Algo he escuchado, pero explícame.</p>
<p>–Vale… Si mueves los dedos no me voy a enojar, eh. –comentó y gimió en cuanto volvió a hacerlo. –V-verde es que todo va bien. Amarillo… Joder… Amarillo es que algo me incomoda, y r-rojo es que necesito que te detengas. –logró decir lo más coherente que pudo.</p>
<p>–Entiendo. Vale. Está bien, acepto. –volvió a tirar saliva, solo que esta vez sobre su miembro y comenzó a esparcirla mientras le miraba, sonriéndole coqueto. –Solo, sé honesto, ¿sí?</p>
<p>Viktor le sonrió confianzudo y afirmó.</p>
<p>–Vale… S-si te soy sincero, quiero m-montarte. –dejó escapar un gemido agudo en cuanto sintió la punta del miembro del mayor intentar entrar, no tan alto como para que alguien en el primer piso escuchase, pero lo suficiente como para que la polla de Jack diese un respingo en esa misma posición y él soltase un jadeo.</p>
<p>–Joder… No puedes decirme eso y esperar que no me pase nada. –rió, continuando poco a poco, acariciando su muslo derecho y con la otra mano le afirmaba de la cintura. –Pero vamos a ello.</p>
<p>Volkov cerró los ojos y abrió un poco la boca al sentirlo ya por la mitad, ahogando lo mejor que podía los gemidos que tanto amenazaban con salir, pero no podían dejar su garganta.</p>
<p>Se sentía… Demasiado bien. Tanto que no parecía ser verdad.</p>
<p>Tanto que sentía que podría acabar ahí mismo.</p>
<p>Jack continuó avanzando, sintiendo las paredes apretadas que le rodeaban el miembro y soltando bajos gemidos ante ello, dejando que escapara uno más alto cuando llegó hasta la base, yendo a besarle para, nuevamente, que solo sintiese placer y el menor dolor posible.</p>
<p>Con esto definitivamente tendría para bastantes pajas a futuro, pensó.</p>
<p>Estando tan cerca de su pecho, decidió juguetear con uno de sus pezones, mordisqueando y en al otro le daba atención con una mano, y con la que tenía libre bajó para hacerle una paja como Dios manda.</p>
<p>–P-puedes seguir… –murmuró Viktor, intentando que el otro empezara ya a moverse. Sentía que se moría. Que ardía, dolía, pero no de forma negativa.</p>
<p>No entendía cómo era posible eso, pero el hecho de que estuviese ese pequeño dolor hacía que le pusiera más caliente.</p>
<p>Buscó sus labios en cuanto empezó a moverse para besarle y así ahogar mejor sus gemidos, volviendo a jalar de su pelo solo para escuchar ese suave jadeo que soltaba el mayor cuando lo hacía.</p>
<p>Joder, ambos podían volverse adictos a esto. Pero no podían.</p>
<p>Jack le tomó firme desde el culo con una mano y la otra la puso en su nuca, dándoles vuelta rápido para sentarse sobre el mesón y dejar que el otro le montase, pero por unos segundos no se quiso mover.</p>
<p>–¿Estás bien? –preguntó con ternura, acomodando unos pelos sueltos que tenía por la cara bastante sudada. –Si te duele podemos pa- joder-</p>
<p>Antes de que terminase de hablar, Viktor comenzó su propio vaivén, más rápido que el anterior.</p>
<p>Se sentía todo de puta madre. Se sentían ambos en el cielo.</p>
<p>Pero, como dicen, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.</p>
<p>Y en este caso eran sus erecciones.</p>
<p>–R-rápido, joder… –jadeó Volkov, mordiendo el hombro de Conway para no soltar ruidos indeseados en ese momento.</p>
<p>Y Conway le hizo caso.</p>
<p>Puso ambas manos en su culo y se paró, comenzando él mismo a moverle, sintiendo su miembro contra su estómago.</p>
<p>Lo sentía tan raro y a la vez tan jodidamente excitante que, nuevamente, no quería parar.</p>
<p>Pero Volkov atacó a suaves mordidas su cuello y eso además de la posición le hizo llegar a su límite.</p>
<p>Se prometía por dentro que pronto estarían así de nuevo. Que estarían en casa de Viktor ya sea haciéndose mimos, cogiendo, viendo televisión, la mierda que sea, pero que estaría con él.</p>
<p>Y Viktor… No quería pensar ahora. No quería pensar en el futuro. Solo tenía en mente las ganas que tenía de correrse, de las que Jack se dio cuenta.</p>
<p>Volvió a apoyarse en el mesón para poder masturbarlo bien, pero siguió él mismo con las embestidas.</p>
<p>–Hazlo, joder… –pidió, cerrando los ojos y besándole, jadeando en cuanto sintió su semen mancharles a ambos.</p>
<p>Ahora el problema estaba en dónde él se iba a correr.</p>
<p>No quería incomodarlo con-</p>
<p>–Dentro, joder, que después me limpio. –le escuchó y, ¿quién era él para no hacerle caso en eso?</p>
<p>Terminó dentro suyo mientras se maldecía en parte por no haber usado condón. Sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía algo, pero igualmente… Joder. No se iba a preocupar de eso ahora que ya habían terminado.</p>
<p>Respiraron profundo y volvieron a besarse, esta vez más calmados, más romántico, intentando expresar las ganas que tenían ambos de estar juntos, pero a la vez, el miedo que tenían de estarlo.</p>
<p>Con cuidado le sacó de encima y rió al verle un chorrito blanco caer por su pierna, a lo que Volkov le pegó suave en el hombro.</p>
<p>–Es tu culpa, joder. Encima te ríes. –dijo tomando su traje de baño y limpiándose como pudo, intentando que las manchas quedasen por dentro con cara de asco.</p>
<p>–Venga, que recién mucha cara de asco no ponías. –respondió, subiendo sus propios shorts y poniéndose la polera.</p>
<p>En cuanto ambos estuvieron listos, Jack pasó una mano por el cabello de Viktor y le atrajo a él en un abrazo fuerte.</p>
<p>–¿Me echarías de menos si me voy lejos? –preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible, y sintió un beso en su cuello.</p>
<p>Nada más. Solo eso.</p>
<p>No sabía si estar triste o si era una confirmación, solo… Joder.</p>
<p>Ya verían mañana qué cojones harían con sus vidas. Con sus sentimientos.</p>
<p>Ahora… Solo quedaba disfrutar la poca paz que les quedaba.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>